criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sun on Maxzinger
Sun on Maxzinger is case #29 of Police World Tour Edition setting in Tokyo, Japan. It stands as the first case in the region of Far Orient. Case Background Chief Zhou welcomes back the player after last seeing the team in Insular Asia. She congratulates the team for his excellent work in Oceania, thanking them again for helping her at Insular Asia plus reveals that Lin Lin got admitted as a technology student in a very exclusive college. Thanking God, she said that things could never been better, but she also tells to the team that she is aware of what Chief Dourne did back in Oceania and she tells the player that they need to discuss that serious matter later. However, she tells to the team that a big parade was happening at downtown and she wanted them to check it up. The parade was held for the realease of "Maxzinger Toys", an action figures trademark of robotic heroes, recently created in Tokyo. A gigantic robot of a "Maxzinger" appeared in the carnival in a carriage, surprising everyone...However in the most unexpected second, the big robot exploded revealing a dead body inside. The CEO of Maxzinger Toys, Hayato Iwata, was shocked after revealing to the team that the victim was actually, Misaki Kenji, his movie advisor. Iwata told to the team that Maxzinger toys already had more than 10 versions and anime specials and he was already producing the movie for the Maxzinger heroes, so, Misaki was advising him with the movie and choosing the actors. The team investigated Nakano Broadway, where a cosplay convention was taking place. In there, they restored a movie poster, revealing that the main role of the Maxzinger movie was already given to Hirominjuneauh Clarky, Tokyo's most popular actress. Clarky was at a wild party, getting drunk when in the team interrogated her. She said that she didn't remembered Misaki nor being the main role Maxzinger movie, claiming that she had a role in a almost 80 movies at the same time and only her agents could remember them. The team also found a suspicious book that once restored revealed to be the most unusual book ever seen by them: The book was named "Chronicles of WPE police, Volume 3" and the cover featured the crime scene from "Opressed Weddings" case. Aleksey analyzed the book and excited, he told the team that the book was wrote by Daian Yuong, a shady and secret writer who writes of top-secret matters not known by the society. Aleksey claimed that Daian always stays out of the press and she always sneaks and gets classfied information to turn her into novels, being loved by many fans. The team interrogated Daian and she was excited to meet the player. Daian told her that she loved the player's adventures and told him that together, they could solve a lot of crimes. However, Carmen denied her help and finned her for sneaking on classfied information of the WPE to make her books. During the chapter end the team was still shocked about how Daian spied them...until Aleksey came and told them that he found out that Misaki had a gun fight at a Karate temple. During chapter 2, Aleksey claimed that he found a surveillance video of Misaki pointing a gun to someone in a Karate temple. The team searched the temple and talked with the young sensei of the temple, Brett Willis saying that he was a friend of Misaki and always trained her at the temple. The team managed to find the surveillance camera and the video showed the following: Misaki was shown pointing a gun to a guy with a fox mask, arguing with him about leaving her. Then, the masked person sprays a gas on Misaki, making Misaki to faint. The team knew that the masked person could only be the killer. The team also returned to the cosplay con and they talked to an Otaku Girl named Ryuko Harajuku who was an obsessed, but calm, Manga fanatic who recently became a fan of Maxzinger. The team also found some papers belonging to Daian, who still asked the team to work with her but they rejected again. The team also found a video of Misaki and Hirominjuneauh Clarky arguing. Clarky furiously claimed that she argued with Misaki because Misaki wanted to stop her lifestyle of being a sex-addict and an alcoholic. Clarky, crying, told them that since she was a very wanted star, a lot of pressure falls into her and that lifestyle helped her to stop being depressed. During the chapter end Aleksey told to the team that the masked guy from the video returned to the temple. During chapter 3 the team investigated the temple and they found the pistol that Misaki used. Once analyzed by Danna (The new weapons analyzer) revealed to belong to Iwata, the Maxzinger toys CEO. He told to the team that he did not knew that Misaki borrowed his pistol but he told to them that Misaki was indeed acting strange. Brett Willis told them the same after talking to him again, saying that Misaki felt that someone stalked her. On the other side, Ryuko the Otaku girl revealed to make a protesting fan group, saying that they hated what Misaki was doing to the movie. After all these twists the team managed to find the killer. Clarky was found to be the killer. She revealed that she indeed killed Misaki because she entered in a heavy depression after her fight with Misaki. Clarky did not wanted her alcoholism and romantic life to end since that was the only thing that made her beat the depression that caused being a big movie star. Due to her mental state, she was sentenced to 25 years in jail, however, Clarky claimed that she never fought her with a fox mask. Clarky only said that she found Misaki, unconscious in her house, thus Clarky killed her more easily. During Post-Investigation, Chief Zhou reached the player and congratulated him for his work. After this, she revealed that she joined a spy organization named Jassad, and she was working part-time with them. Zhou explained that Jassad believed that there was an evil world-wide organization that were turning the police chiefs evil, and that organization was at Central Asia. The team knew that various chiefs and police cops betrayed the player in his previous cities. Lin Lin, who was now working as the team's secretary part-time, decided to help. ]] After investigating a lot, the team managed to find that Dourne was at Tokyo before, and the team retrieved a invisible-ink letter to him, tempting him to do all the bad things that he did at Oceania with the Oceanic Gang. The letter was signed by "The Oriental Badge" and Chief Zhou revealed that "The Oriental Badge" was a big asian group of organized crime and Jassad was suspecting that organization was turning the police chiefs to be evil in the whole world, however they needed to investigate more. Once ending this leg of the investigation, the team searched the temple again and confirmed that the masked man was not Clarky. But, who was the masked man? and what ties he had with Misaki?, that was a question the team needed to solve later. After the chapter end, the Chief Zhou ordered the player to keep the investigation of The Oriental Badge in Seoul, South Korea. Stats Victim * Misaki Kenji '''(She was found dead inside a giant robot) Weapon * '''Special Motor Killer * Hirominjuneauh Clarky Killer's Profile * The killer knows japanese mechanics * The killer eats tempura * The killer does origami * The killer is female * The killer wears black and white fabric Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows japanese mechanics *The suspect eats tempura *The suspect does origami Suspect's Appearance He wears a navy blue suit, he is bald and has a gray big beard. He is holding a folder reading "Maxzigner Toys" and is holding one of this toys in his other hand. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows japanese mechanics *The suspect eats tempura *The suspect does origami Suspect's Appearance She sports brown hair with pinkish streaks tied to a bun. She dons a black suit with a white shirt. She also dons an access pass around her neck, reading: 重要 Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats tempura *The suspect does origami Suspect's Appearance She has a navy blue suit and underneath, a red shirt with a coins and symbols partners. Her hair is black and she uses glasses. She is holding a book and has a cigarette in her hand Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats tempura *The suspect does origami Suspect's Appearance He has a black and white waistcoat, he has short black hair and a headband. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows japanese mechanics *The suspect eats tempura *The suspect does origami Suspect's Appearance She has a cosplay outfit of a female warrior. She has light pink hair with two long ponytails. A gray warrior coat, a katana on her back and fingerless gloves. Crime Scenes *Downtown Parade - Robot Mechanism *Nakano Broadway - Cosplay Items *Senso-ji Temple - Karate Items Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Downtown Brodway *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Talk to Hayato, the CEO of the company *Examine Broken Metal (Result: Motor) *Analyze Motor (07:00:00) *Examine Pass (Result: Cosplay Pass) *Investigate Nakano Broadway *Examine Torn Poster *Talk to Clarky about her movie rol *Examine Torn Book (Result: Chronicles of the WPE: Volume 3) *Analyze Novel (08:00:00) *See who is Daian Young and why she writes of the WPE cases *Go to chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Senso-Ji Temple * Examine Karate Schedule * Talk to Brett Willis about training Misaki * Examine Trunk (Result: Bloody Origami) * Analyze Origami (12:00:00) * Examine Surveillance Camera * Analyze Camera (08:00:00) (Result: Video of the masked man) * Investigate Cosplay Items * Examine Music Device * Talk to Ryuko the Otaku about her knowledge of Misaki * Examine Notes (Result: Daian's notes) * Make Daian to stay out of the investigation * Examine Videocamera (Result: Video of Misaki and Clarky arguing) * Confront Hirominjuneauh about her discussion with Misaki * Go to Chapter 3 Chapter 3 * Invesigate Karate Items * Examine Pistol * Confront Hayato about his pistol in the temple * Examine Soggy Sheet (Result: Threatening karate moves) * Ask Brett about why Misaki wanted to learn rude moves. * Examine Torn Poster * Confront Ryuko about her fan protest * Investigate Robot Mechanism * Examine Broken Beaker * Analyze Liquid (12:00:00) * Examine Ninja Stars * Examine Blood (12:00:00) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Bad Chief Program (1/7) The Bad Chief Program (1/7) *Talk with the Chief about what she needs to say about Don. (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Downtown Parade *Examine Briefcase (Result: Client Recipes). *Analyze Client Recipes (12:00:00) (Result: Don's stay in a neaby hotel) *Investigate Nakano Broadway *Examine Lost and found crate (Result: Metallic Plate) *Analyze Plate (08:00:00) (Result: Plate with invisible ink) *Examine Plate with ink (Result: Decoded message) *Inform Zhou of your report *Talk to Brett about who the masked man truly is. (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Senso-ji Temple *Examine Samurai Sword *Analyze Fingerprints (08:00:00) (Result: Undefined Fingerprints) *Confirm to Brett that Clarky is NOT the masked man *Move on the next case Navigation Category:All Luismaverdyum Case Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Police World Tour Cases Category:Far Orient